


Harringsmith Oneshots [GER]

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, I Ship It, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: I ship it.





	1. Ch.1

Es ist bereits spät am Abend als Quentin es nach einer wahren Odyssee von Reise endlich den etwas heruntergekommenen Bahnhof der Kleinstadt Hawkins betritt. Es ist nun schon beinahe acht Stunden her, dass er im verschlafenen Städtchen Springwood mitsamt seines Gepäcks in den Zug gestiegen war. 

Jetzt steht er hier, umringt von den ebenfalls reisenden Menschen und lässt die Augen umherwandern. Es tummelt sich eine Vielzahl der unterschiedlichsten Gestalten herum. Quentin hofft, so schnell wie möglich einen ganz bestimmten Schopf braunen Haars zu entdecken. 

Um ihn herum laufen Tauben den Bahnsteig herunter. Es kommt ihm so vor, als ob die kleinen, gefiederten Freunde ihn begleiten bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er endlich diese mit Haarspray bearbeitete Lockenpracht bewundert. Diese wird ihm prompt direkt ins gesamte Gesichtsfeld geschoben, als sich ein paar Arme um seine Hüfte schließt und ihn in eine enge Umarmung zieht.

„Hey, Steve.“ nuschelt Quentin, die Lippen gegen die Schulter des Anderen gepresst. Was um sie herum geschieht, ist im Augenblick vollkommen irrelevant. Nur sie beide zählen.  
Die Erschöpfung der letzten Stunden ist vergessen; Endlich liegen sich die beiden in den Armen.


	2. Ch.2

Im Wohnzimmer des Paares stapeln sich die Kisten beinahe schon turmhoch. Bis knapp unter die Decke stehen die Pappkartons mit den verschiedensten Aufschriften. Dinge wie Besteck, Bettbezüge und Weihnachtsdeko stehen mit schwarzem Edding geschrieben darauf.

Endlich kann ihr neues Leben, eine gemeinsame Zukunft beginnen. Quentin wickelt gerade die letzten Kaffeebecher dick in Zeitungspapier ein um sie in einem der vielen Kartons zu verstauen.  
Seine Hände sind inzwischen vom vielen Packen etwas wund.

Fast schon nostalgisch blickt er aus dem Küchenfenster hinunter auf den Fußweg wo Steve gerade dabei ist die gemeinsamen Besitztümer zu verstauen. Quentin's Lippen verformen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Das Paar zieht aus Hawkins weg; Raus aus der Kleinstadt, rein in die Großstadt. 

Vielleicht hilft der Trubel und das Chaos, das dort herrscht, den beiden dabei, die schrecklichen Ereignisse aus dem Nebel zu vergessen. Auch wenn Krueger nun schon seit fast fünf Jahren endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, hat Quentin immernoch Probleme richtig zu schlafen.

Mit bebenden Fingern verstaut er den letzten Becher und verschließt den Karton mit Klebeband, um ihn zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zu stellen. Da hört er die Wohnungstür aufgehen. Leise Schritte bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Wohnungsflur bis hin wo Quentin steht. 

Steve lehnt im Türrahmen, ein Grinsen so dämlich im Gesicht wie es nur ein schwer verliebter haben kann. „Hey, Quentin...Hat es eigentlich weh getan, als du vom Himmel gefallen bist?“ Quentin verdreht bloß die Augen, fängt aber kurz darauf zu kichern an.


	3. Ch.3

Es ist still im frisch eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Nur das leise, regelmäßige Atmen des auf der Couch dösenden jungen Mannes ließ vermuten, dass sich dort jemand im Raum befindet.   
Das Fenster steht offen, eine sanfte Sommerbrise weht herein und bringt einen kleinen Hauch frischer Luft in den aufgeheizten Raum.

Durch die Wohnungstür tritt ein zweiter Mann in die Wohnung ein, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als der Andere. Er trägt eine Papiertüte voller Einkäufe im Arm, seinen Körper ziert eine blaue Matrosenuniform. Die Mütze der Uniform sitzt schief auf dem braunen Schopf. Sie verdeckt das Beste Stück an ihm, jedenfalls das oberhalb der Hüfte.

Steve läuft den von Fotos behangenen Flur entlang, überall Erinnerungsstücke an die Beziehung die er und Quentin seit mittlerweile schon fast drei Jahren miteinander führen. Schnell verstaut er die Einkäufe im Kühlschrank und den etwas heruntergekommenen Wandschränken. „Quentin?“ ruft er in die Wohnung hinein.

Als er keine Antwort bekommt, beschließt Steve einmal nach seinem ständig übermüdeten Liebling zu sehen. Im Wohnzimmer findet sich ein Bild für die Götter für den Eisecremeverkäufer.   
Eingekuschelt in eine selbstgestrickte Wolldecke liegt die schlanke Silhouette seines Liebsten, angeschmiegt an einen uralten Stoffteddy.

Vorsichtig, um den Jüngeren nicht versehentlich zu wecken schleicht sich Steve zurück in den Flur und greift sich eine Polaroidkamera, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat.   
Mit einem -Klick- schießt Steve ein Foto. Es ist unter normalen Umständen einfach zu schwer ein Bild von seinem Liebsten in ruhigem Zustand zu machen.

Quentin gibt ein leicht angenervtes Geräusch von sich als das Blitzlicht sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick aufhellt. Steve kichert bloß leise und legt die Kamera auf dem Kaffeetisch ab, ehe er sich zu Quentin runterbeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt.  
„Schlaf ruhig weiter, Schlafmütze. Ich bereite das Abendessen vor.“


	4. Ch.4

Die dunklen Diener des Entitus heben von ihren üblichen Plätzen unter lautem Krächzen ab. Ein Schrei hallt durch die kühle Nachtluft als Steve Harrington vom mächtigen Schlag eines Katanas auf den Boden stürzt. 

Neben ihm liegt Quentin in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut. Der schlaflose Junge dreht den Kopf um seinen Liebsten anzuschauen. An seinen Lippen klebt rot, das Gesicht ist aschfahl.

„Du...hättest mich...zurücklassen so-sollen, Steve...Idiot...“ Hustet der Jüngere gequält und unter starken Schmerzen hervor. Wie könnte er denn? Seinen Schatz so zu sehen...Nein, nein er kann ihn einfach nicht hierlassen, ihn im Matsch verbluten und dem Tod überlassen.

Geschwächt von Schmerz nimmt er zitternd Quentin's eiskalte Hand in die seine. „Niemals.“

Das Gespenst schaut die beiden für einen Augenblick nur stumm an. Einzig das Knacken der Glasscherben ist ein Indikator für ihre Anwesenheit. Aus der Rocktasche ihrer Schuluniform zieht sie etwas hervor.  
-Klick-

Blitzlicht lässt die beiden Männer zusammenzucken. Hinter einer ihnen nur allzu bekannten Polaroidkamera lugt das japanische Mädchen mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln hervor. Sie steckt die Kamera wieder zurück in ihre Tasche und beginnt damit Steve vom Boden zu heben.

Ein Hoffnungschimmer keimt in Quentin auf als das Gespenst auf einer Stelle stehen bleibt und darauf wartet, dass Steve anfängt in ihrem Griff zu zappeln. Die Scherben pressen sich in den Leib des Eisverkäufers aber die Hoffung vielleicht doch doch noch zu entkommen ist den Schmerz allemal wert.

Nach einigen Augenblicken ist es dann soweit; Er kommt frei. Rin's Körper verzerrt sich in einer unnatürlichen Haltung und einen Atemzug später ist sie weg. Schnell hilft Steve seinem geschwächten Schatz auf die Füße. Es ist wie ein Zweiter Wind, der ihn beflügelt.

Steve trägt den Jüngeren mehr als, dass Quentin selbst läuft. Die Wunden bluten noch immer beunruhigend stark.

Langsam aber sicher schaffen sie es vom Schiff runter zum Schlamm und zum Ausgangstor. Quentin lehnt halb der Ohnmacht verfallen gegen die Schulter seines Liebsten. 

Gemeinsam bahnen sie sich ihren Weg zurück zum Lagerfeuer.


	5. Ch.5

Ein gequältes Winseln entweicht dem ständig übermüdetem Teenager, als Claudette, die gütige Seele, eine tiefe Wunde an seinem Torso mit Nadel und Faden bearbeitet. Sie ist beinahe damit fertig über einhundert Stiche zu setzen, um das aufgeschlitzte Fleisch wieder zusammenzuknöpfen.

Er ist dieses mal als erster gestorben. Aber wäre er nicht vor das Beil der Jägerin gesprungen, hätte es Steve garantiert erwischt. Also hat er getan, was getan werden musste und gleich mehrere male seinen Liebsten vor ihren Würfen geschützt. 

Es tut schrecklich weh, aber wenigstens hat Claudette es geschafft die Blutung endlich zu stillen.

Nach und nach kommen die anderen zurück. Meg ist die Erste, die zurückkehrt. Sie wirkt erschöpft und setzt sich einfach neben Claudette auf den Baumstamm am Lagerfeuer. 

Kurz darauf kommen auch Jane und Steve. Ohne weitere Umschweife stratzt Steve zu Quentin hinüber und klatscht ihm die offene Handfläche quer durch sein zerkratzes Gesicht.  
„Mach das nie wieder.“ grummelt der Matrose während er Quentin in seine Arme zieht und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

Immer und Immer wieder stirbt Quentin für seinen Liebsten. Es interessiert ihn nicht, ob er nun ein Katana ins Kreuz bekommt, eine Kettensäge ins Gesicht oder eben ein Beil zwischen die Rippen.  
Quentin wimmert leise als die enge Umarmung des Anderen an seinen frischen Fäden zieht.

„Quen...bitte hör auf ständig für mich zu sterben. Ich ertrag das nicht mehr.“ Quentin schmiegt sich an den Älteren. „Keine Chance. Ich geh für dich drauf bis zu meinem letzten Tag.“

Der übermüdete Junge hebt seine Hand, die seit neuestem ein glänzender Verlobungsring ziert. „Immerhin muss ich meinen Verlobten beschützen.“


	6. Ch.6

Panische, in Angst verzerrte Schrei schallen durch das abgedunkelte Schlafzimmer. Quentin, verwickelt in die dicke Bettdecke erwacht als Urheber dieser gequälten Laute, ein sterbendes 'NEIN' verstirbt auf seinen Lippen als er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnimmt und realisiert, wo er eigentlich ist.

Er war dort gewesen, in der verdammten Badham Vorschule...mit ihm, mit Krueger. Im sogenannten Spielzimmer des verbrannten Arschloches, unten im Keller. Zitternd, mit kaltem Schweiß benetzt setzt sich Quentin auf. Er spürt noch immer Freddy's Hände überall an seinem Körper, an Stellen die ausschließlich Steve berühren darf.

Beinahe hoffnungsvoll blickt er zur anderen Seite des Doppelbettes. Leider ist die Seite, wo normalerweise Steve neben ihm die Nächte verbringt, leer. Steve muss heute leider länger arbeiten und wird erst sehr spät nach Hause kommen. Oh wie sehr sich Quentin gerade wünscht, dass Steve hier bei ihm wäre. Er wäre jetzt am liebsten in den liebenden Armen seines Geliebten.

Ganz langsam öffnet sich die Schlafzimmertür und ein Spalt Licht scheint in den Raum herein, der das tränenverschmierte Gesicht Quentins erhellt. „Papi?“ ertönt es von hinter der Tür als ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen in einem grünen Schlafanzug hereinkommt. 

Sie hält einen übergroßen, etwas verlotterten Teddybären in ihren zarten Fingerchen. Meg, tapsig wie sie ist, läuft vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit zu ihrem Adoptiv-Vater und steigt zu ihm ins Bett.  
„Papi du hast geschrien. Hast du wieder böse Träume? Von dem bösen Mann mit den Messerfingern?“ 

Quentin hebt seine Tochter unter den Achseln an und hebt sie in seinen Schoß, wo er die Arme um die Kleine schließt. Sie drückt sich eng an ihren Papa, erwiedert die liebende Umarmung.  
Mit ihren großen Kulleraugen schaut die Kleine ihren Vater schließlich an und scheint nur zu warten.

„Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum, Liebling. Kein Grund zur Sorge, wirklich.“ Leider sieht die Realität völlig anders aus. Beinahe jede Nacht, sofern er überhaupt Schlaf bekommt, erwacht er schreiend, kämpfend und um sich schlagend. Einige male hat er Steve mit seinem panischen Verhalten schon ein Blaues Auge oder einen Kratzer am Arm verpasst. Ein einziges mal sogar eine Bisswunde, die jetzt als tiefe Narbe die Schulter seines Liebsten ziert.

Meg, trotz des geringen Alters von gerademal sechs Jahren, kauft ihm das natürlich nicht ab. Sie hört die gequälten Schreie ihres Papas jede Nacht. Sie erträgt es einfach nicht mehr zu hören wie er leidet. Etwas zögerlich drückt sie Quentin ihren heißgeliebten Stoffbären in die Hand. „Mr.Kobe passt immer auf mich auf, da kommen keine bösen Träume. Du brauchst ihn mehr als ich.“

Quentin wischt sich mit der freien Hand die restlichen Spuren von Tränen aus den Augen und lacht leise. Seine liebe, kleine Tochter ist einfach zu süß. „Danke, mein Spatz. Aber ich hab doch Daddy. Der beschützt und tröstet mich, wenn ich angst hab.“ 

Meg schüttelt wehement den Kopf. „Daddy macht das schlecht. Du schreist nachts dauernd...“ Mit etwas mehr Wucht schiebt sie ihrem Papa wieder den Teddy in den Arm. 

Mit Meg und Mr.Kobe im Arm legt sich Quentin wieder auf den Rücken und zieht die Bettdecke über alle drei. Da die Tür noch offen steht hören die beiden schmusenden, wie sich an der Wohnungstür Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehen und sich jemand schnaufend und fluchend in die Wohnung schiebt. 

Steve, erschöpft und vollkommen erledigt von der Arbeit betritt das gemeinsame Heim. Er hat auf dem Nachhauseweg bereits im Schnellimbiss gegessen (zu seiner Schande) und will einfach nur noch ins Bett. 

Nachdem er sich kurz die Zähne geputzt und etwas frisch gemacht hat, schleift sich Steve in Richtung Schlafzimmer, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet und reif fürs Bett.

Im elterlichen Schlafgemach findet er seine beiden liebsten Menschen vor, die eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett liegen. Quentin, der von seinem Albtraum noch etwas angeschlagen wirkt, hält die gemeinsame Tochter in den Armen und liest ihr aus einem Kinderbuch vor.

Grinsend gesellt sich Steve zu den beiden und nimmt sie in seine Arme.   
Diese Familie wird ihm niemals jemand wegnehmen. Kein eifersüchtiger David, dessen Flirtversuche Quentin ständig abwehren muss. Kein Freddy, der seinen Liebsten in Albträumen als Erinnerung plagt. 

Steve Harrington ist einfach glücklich, dass er diese beiden in seinem Leben hat.


	7. Ch.7

Die Stimmung am Lagerfeuer der Überlebenden war seit einigen Wochen stark getrübt. Wie ein Schleier der Unannehmlichkeit hing die ständig andauernde Streiterei zwischen Steve Harrington und David King über allen.

Ausgerechnet diese beiden Streithähne waren zusammen in einer Prüfung des Entitus gelandet, gemeinsam mit Meg und Ace. David war der Erste der vier, der zum Lagerfeuer zurückkam. Er sah missgelaunt aus und hatte ein paar tiefe Stichwunden am Körper.

Sofort machte Quentin sich auf den Weg zu King, ein Sanikoffer in den bleichen Fingern. Er setzte sich mit Verbänden und Nadel und Faden bewaffnet auf den Baumstamm zu David und begann damit, die Wunden zu reinigen.

Während der völlig übermüdete Junge damit beschäftigt war den Älteren zusammenzuflicken, wanderten dessen Hände in etwas unpassender Manier an Quentins Körper entlang. „David...Bitte lass das.“ kommentierte er abwesend, die wandernden Hände nicht weiter beachtend.

Jedoch, als David zusammengeflickt und gut verbunden war und Quentin aufstehen und die Rückkehr der restlichen Überlebenden abwarten wollte, fanden sich seine Handgelenke ohne Vorwarnung in Davids eisernem Griff. 

Beinahe schon mörderisch blickte der britische Schläger ihm in die Augen. „Quentin, Babe. Begreif doch endlich...Ich bin der bessere Mann. Lass Steve fallen und komm in meine Arme zurück, mein Süßer.“ Schon seit Wochen, vielleicht inzwischen Monaten versuchte David konsequent ihn zurückzugewinnen. Die Annäherungsversuche wurden in ihrer Häufigkeit stetig mehr, ebenso wie die plumpe Art und Weise immer anstrengender abzuwehren wurde.

Etwas erschocken weiteten sich die klaren, blauen Seelenspiegel des Jungen. Bis auf einen tief und fest schlafenden Jeff war gerade niemand am Lagerfeuer anwesend, der ihm helfen könnte sich gegen David zu behaupten. Falls es zum Kampf kommen sollte.

„Ich zeig dir, dass ich besser für dich bin als dieser Weichling.“ Mit diesen Worten presste David Quentin eine Hand vor die Lippen und zerrte ihn mit sich hinter die Büsche. Wäre diese große, warme Hand nicht gewesen, dann hätte Quentin wie am Spieß geschrien. 

Hinter den Büschen verborgen warf David Quentin auf den Boden und drückte fixierte den Jüngeren and den Handgelenken. Starr vor Angst brachte Quentin keinen Ton heraus, jeglicher Versuch um Hilfe zu scheien verebbte als strangulierter Ton in seinem Hals.

Der Brite beugte sich zu dem Schlaflosen hinab und zwang ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der mehr aus Blut und Zähnen bestand. Quentin versuchte verzweifelt ihn loszuwerden, biss und kratzte so gut es eben ging.

David brachte die Hände des Teenagers zusammen und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest, die nun freie begann nun damit Quentin mehr schlecht als recht die Hose vom unterernährten Leib zu ziehen. Ab diesem Punkt fing Quentin nun an sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren. 

Was David das gerade vorhatte ging wirklich gegen alles was Quentin je von ihm erwartet hätte. „Quentin...Ich werde dir begreiflich machen, dass du dich falsch entschieden hast.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte der Kleinere vergeblich David von sich runter zu stoßen. Was auch immer er noch an Vertrauen zum Briten gehabt hatte, war damit endgültig verflüchtigt. 

Im Hintergrund, vom Lagerfeuer ausgehend konnte Quentin hören, wie ein weiterer aus der Prüfung zurückkehrte. Alle seine Kraft zusammennehmend biss Quentin David auf die Lippen bis er Blut schmeckte. Der Brite ließ mit einem schmerzvollen Keuchen von seinem unwilligen Partner ab, der es nun endlich schaffte seine Stimme zu finden und aus vollem Halse schrie: „STEVE! HILFE! BITTE IRGENDJEMAND!“

Beinahe sofort war ein lautstarkes „QUENTIN“ zu vernehmen und aus dem Gebüsch kam Steve, dicht gefolgt von einem etwas verschlafen wirkenden Jeff. Ein mordlüsterner Blick erschien in den Augen seines Liebsten als dieser die Szenerie vor sich begriff.

Quentin, der mit geöffnetem Gürtel und blutig gebissenen Lippen unter einem halbnackten David King lag, an den Handgelenken rote Male von einem zu festen Griff. Unbändige Wut entfesselte sich in Steve. 

Beinahe sofort sprintete Steve auf die beiden Männer zu, doch Jeff war schneller und riss David mit einem unmenschlichen Kampfschrei von Quentin herunter. Der sonst so introvertierte und liebevoll Mann war beängstigend, wenn er wirklich wütend war. Und in diesem Augenblick war er in Rage.

David hatte keine Chance, sich gegen Jeff zu wehren. Dieser war damit beschäftigt den Briten grün und blau zu prügeln. Seine Fingerknöchel waren rot und blutig von den vielen Schlägen, die er David ins Gesicht verpasste.

Steve unterdessen kniete sich neben seinem Liebsten auf den Boden und half ihm in eine sitzende Position. Sogleich zog er den Jüngeren in seine Arme, ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen verstummte als er seine Lippen gegen Quentins Schulter drückte. 

David war mittlerweile entweder bewusstlos oder tot unter Jeff, der einfach nicht aufhörte zuzuschlagen, immer und immer wieder. Das abartig widerliche Knacken von brechenden Knochen war zwischen dem matschigen Geräusch von gequetscht werdenedem Fleisch zu hören.

Quentin beobachtete das Spektal von seinem Platz in Steves Armen mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. Von seiner Seite hörte er das stetige Mantra Steves, das immer nur aus „Ich bring ihn um. Ich bring ihn um.“ bestand. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ebbte die Blutlust Jeffs schließlich ab und er erhob sich vom halbtot geprügelten Körper des besinnungslosen Briten. Quentin, in seiner selbstlosen Natur, befreite sich aus Steve's liebevoller Umarmung und eilte zum Lagerfeuer zurück um ein weiteres Sanikit zu holen. 

Trotzdessen, was ihm gerade beinahe wiederfahren wäre, wollte der Schlaflose David immernoch helfen. Steve jedoch stoppte den Jüngeren und schüttelte mit mitleidigem Blick den Kopf. „Nicht, Schatz. Lass das Claudette machen.“ 

Steves Äußerung ließ beinahe keinen Raum für Widerspruch, also platzierte Quentin den Sanikoffer neben David's Körper und begab sich mit seinem Liebsten zurück ans Feuer.


	8. Ch.8

Steve liegt schon als blutverschmierte Masse auf dem Boden, das sonst trockene Laub durchweicht von dem roten Saft, der ihm das Leben ermöglicht. David allerdings schlägt immer weiter auf ihn ein, ohne Intention zu stoppen. Seine Fingerknöchel sind bereits aufgerissen und blutig, aber trotzdem hört er einfach nicht auf, auf Steve einzuschlagen.

Harrington hat an diesem Punkt bereits mehrere gebrochene Rippen, sowie einige äußerst unschöne Blessuren am gesamten Körper. Aber er bleibt standhaft und wehrt sich nicht im geringsten gegen die Gewalt Davids. 

Steve hat ein Lächeln auf seinen aufgeplatzten, blutigen Lippen. Kate, Ace und beinahe alle anderen Überlebenden blicken voller Horror auf das abartige Schauspiel, dass sich hier vor ihrer aller Augen zuträgt. 

Zuvor, während einer ihrer vielen Prüfungen hat David Steve zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Eins gegen Eins um ein für allemal klarzustellen, wem von beiden Quentin gehört.   
Vollidiot, denkt sich Steve innerlich. Dieser Idiot scheint allen ernstens von Quentin als eine Art Wettkampf-Trophäe zu denken.

Steve hat diesem Kampf nur zugestimmt, um allen anderen vorzuführen, was für ein Idiot David King eigentlich ist. Vielleicht sieht Quentin dann endlich mal ein, dass in diesem Typen schlichtweg kein einziges Fünkchen von einem guten Kerl mehr steckt. 

Vielleicht ist es einmal anders gewesen, aber seit die Eifersucht von David besitz ergriffen hat, ist es um das, was vielleicht einmal normales Verhalten gewesen war, geschehen. 

Der Brite hat keinen Funken Anstand mehr, was man zuletzt vor einigen Tagen gemerkt hat, als dieses Arschloch doch allen ersntens versucht hat, sich an seinem Quentin sexuell zu vergehen.

Quentin war seit dem immernoch stiller als gewöhnlich, vermutlich hatte das Ganze die schlimmsten Erinnerungen an Freddy Krueger wieder zum leben erweckt. Er verbringt mehr Zeit etwas weiter entfernt von den anderen, wirkt abwesender als sonst in den Prüfungen und – in folge dessen – stirbt wesentlich mehr.

Mit einem letzten Hieb, der genau auf Steves bereits gebrochenen Wangenknochen trifft, verliert der Babysitter fast vollständig das Bewusstsein. Triumphierend hebt David die Fäuste in die Luft und stimmt ein lautstarkes Siegesgebrüll an. 

Die Blicke der Anwesenden jedoch sind voller Schock, Ekel und teilweise unverborgenen Hass gegenüber David. 

Ein Glück ist Quentin gerade nicht hier, um das Horrorspektakel mit anzusehen.  
Dieser befindet sich gerade mit Jane, Claudette und Dwight in einer Prüfung. Allerdings dürften sie bald zurück sein, sie sind bereits vor einer ganzen Weile vom Entitus gerufen worden.

Wie auf Kommando kommen Jane und Claudette aus dem Nebel wieder zum Lagerfeuer, beide Frauen scheinen wohlauf zu sein. Die Dunkelhäutige schreit bei Steves Anblick verstört auf und blickt die Anwesenden starr vor Schreck einfach nur einen Augenblick lang an.

Wenige Sekunden später kehren auch die beiden männlichen Überlebenden wieder ans Feuer zurück, Dwight und Quentin sehen weitaus angeschlagener als die anderen beiden aus. Sie beide stützen sich gegenseitig, wobei Quentin eher selber läuft, als dass er von Dwight gestützt wird.

„Was zum...was ist hier passiert?“ fragt Dwight beim Anblick des halb totgeprügelten Steves.   
Als Quentin realisiert, wer da als blutige Masse am Boden liegt, lässt er Dwight prompt fallen und humpelt mehr schlecht als recht zum Lagerfeuer, direkt an Steves Seite.

David jedoch fängt den Teenager auf halbem Wege ab und zieht ihn in seine Arme. Das jedoch provoziert direkt eine Reaktion von Jeff, der David sogleich von hinten schnappt und in einen Würgegriff nimmt. „Nein.“ sagt der sonst so liebevolle Künstler nur in einem Ton, der zu ruhig klingt, um unbedrohlich zu wirken.

Quentin lässt sich neben seinem Liebsten auf die Knie sinken und nimmt das Medikit, das er zuvor in der Prüfung gefunden hat und macht sich wortlos ans Werk. Mit Müh und Not flickt der schwerverletzte Junge den ebenso schwerverletzten Steve zusammen, der es gerade so schafft, Quentin ein Lächeln zu schenken.

„Warum..machst du sowas, Steve..?“ fragt Quentin in seiner etwas monotonen Art. Steve lacht bloß leise, was schnell zu einem blutigen Husten übergeht.   
„David wollte...um dich Kämpfen...als ob du 'ne Trophäe wärst...“ Steve hustet erneut, das Sprechen scheint ihm große Pain zu bereiten. „Du bist...keine Trophäe für mich...also hab ich...mich nicht gewehrt...Soll d-dieser Idiot doch v-versuchen dich zu gewinnen.“ 

Quentin wischt sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und beugt sich tiefer zu Steve hinab, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Ich liebe dich, aber du bist ein Volltrottel.“

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it.


End file.
